This invention relates to a non-aerosol type fluid dispenser, which makes use of mechanical pressure generated by a flexible disk or diaphragm for ejection of a fluid in response to operation of a manually operable valve.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,796 description is made of a dispensing container having a flexible diaphragm secured at its periphery to the open upper end of the container. The container is subsequently sealed by a closure fitted with a dispensing valve. The diaphragm is stretched to substantially line the inner wall of the container and it is retained in the stretched condition by a latching means provided in the bottom wall of the container, releasably to grip an element projecting from the bottom side of the diaphragm when the diaphragm is in stretched position.
Fluid to be dispensed from the container is introduced into the interior of the stretched diaphragm through the open upper end of the container, in an amount substantially to fill the container. Thereafter, the cover is mounted in sealed relation to close the upper end of the container, to complete the dispensing package.
When it is desired to place the container into operation for dispensing the latch is operated from the outside to release its grip on the diaphragm thereby to release the stretched diaphragm for normal return to its relaxed position. Thus the diaphragm becomes effective to impose pressure on the fluid contained therein whereby such fluid is ejected from the container in response to the operation of the value and in amounts controlled thereby.
The dispenser just described adequately serves the purpose intended for it. However, it is desirable to provide a simplified design which eliminates the need for a latch to release the diaphragm.
In addition, it is desirable to eliminate the need to provide separate means for venting the air trapped in the container during filling. In the past it has been necessary to provide vents or other means for permitting the trapped air to escape as the diaphragm is stretched and the container filled.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to permit filling of a non-aerosol container with the simultaneous elimination of trapped air.
A further object of the invention is to fill a non-aerosol container using existing assembly and filling equipment to maintain low cost.
An important object of non-aerosol containers is the elimination of the use of gas propellants, some of which are harmful to the atmosphere, others of which are fire hazards or medical risks in the case of health care products, particularly as concerns patients who suffer from emphysema, asthma, allergic reactions and the like. The present invention is a practical, low cost, effective, non-aerosol dispenser for liquids.